


A New Start

by Maeple



Series: Touriko Week 2018 [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, New Years, Touriko Week, Touriko Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeple/pseuds/Maeple
Summary: Touka has some revelations with Yoriko.ForTouriko WeekDay 5Prompts:Speed Dating/Gift/"It's okay now."





	A New Start

Touka didn't know why she agreed to it, but she did.

New Year's Eve, she found herself in Yoriko's new apartment at her party.

And by party, she meant sitting around on the couch as Yoriko ate snacks.

"I'm so sorry, Touka, I was going to ask what sort of snacks you wanted but then I realized... yeah..." the human admitted, ducking her head. "I really wasn't considering... all that."

Touka gave her a small grin. "That's okay, Yoriko. It's fine. I get it."

Yoriko scratched her wrist sheepishly before reaching for the bag of chips o the coffee table in front of them. "I mean... I don't know. I still feel bad. So this probably isn't much fun for you if the food isn't something you can enjoy..."

Touka shook her head as she watched the brunette chew. "It's fine, really. I came because I wanted to." Yoriko raised an eyebrow at her, so the ghoul added, "As long as it's with you, I'm having fun."

She watched Yoriko blush.

She was gorgeous, and Touka lived to see the small smile that crept onto Yoriko's face.

"Geez. When did you become such a sap?"

Touka gently shoved her. Yoriko retaliated by nudging her leg with her foot, thus beginning a back-and-forth game of footsie.

Touka almost got her foot--before Yoriko jumped up, giggling. "That's cheating!" Touka protested with a small on her face.

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Touka laughed as she stood as well, sticking out a leg in hopes of getting Yoriko, but she was too slow. The human jumped away with another giggle, running to the other side of the couch so Touka couldn't get her.

The ghoul narrowed her eyes playfully. They stood there for a while like that, mirroring each other when one tried to take a step, making it near impossible to make a move.

The noise from the TV faded into the background, it wasn't like anyone was paying attention to it before either though. Yoriko and Touka were in their pajamas, well, Yoriko was, Touka just wore sweatpants and a plain T-shirt.

Touka lunged for Yoriko, missing her by centimeters as the human squealed and dashed into the dining room/kitchenette. Basically, Touka chased Yoriko around the apartment, getting high off laughter by the time Touka finally caught her by the waist, wrapping her arms around her and picking her up a few inches off the ground.

"Hey--!" Yoriko managed through her laughter, kicking lightly in defiance.

"Can't get away from me that easy! I win!"

"Pfff," Yoriko huffed as she was set down and turned around. Touka leaned in to give her a peck on the lips.

"Well... maybe," Yoriko admitted, side-eyeing her and sticking her tongue out.

As an afterthought, she asked, "Oh! What time is it? I'm going to kill you if we missed it!"

Touka sighed and checked her phone's clock. "11:34, don't worry."

"Good." Yoriko breathed a sigh of relief. "You know..." she began bashfully, her blush renewing the red on her face. "Do you wanna... like... kiss at midnight?"

"What?"

"I--sorry, that sounded weird, but, like... I don't know. My parents did it."

Touka shrugged. "Sounds good to me... no better way to start the new year."

Yoriko raised her eyebrows as she plopped down on the couch. Touka joined her, kicking her legs. They were both still pretty energetic from their little high.

The ghoul watched as Yoriko finished the bag of chips. "Yoriko, that's probably not very healthy."

"Nope," she agreed.

"Then why are you--"

"It's New Year's Eve, Touka! Let me ruin my half-assed diet just today," she whined.

Touka rolled her eyes, but let it be, leaning back and sinking into the couch, folding her hands in her lap. She eyed the coffee table again, realizing that there was an incredibly large stack of papers tied together with a bow on it, now that the chip back was removed.

"Yoriko?"

"Yeah?" Yoriko glanced up.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What--Oh... Dang it! I'm sorry--that was supposed to be a surprise, but I'm not good at hiding gifts but when I am I forget where I put them!"

Touka furrowed her eyebrows. A stack of papers? Uh, okay. "A... New Year's Gift? I thought we promised each other that there was no reason to get gifts..."

Yoriko sighed. "Well yeah, because I wanted you to think I wasn't going to get you anything..."

Touka huffed, raising her eyebrows. "Really? Now I'm the one who feels bad!"

Yoriko chuckled. "Sorry. You wanna play a card game?"

Touka agreed, and the rest of the half hour was spent in a sort of anticipation, focusing little on the game and more on the excitement. A new year, a new start. But they had come down from their giggle fest and calmed down a bit regardless.

"How many people do you think will still be writing 20XZ instead of 20XX for the next few months?" Yoriko chuckled.

11:50.

Touka smiled. "Well, I don't know how many, but one of them will probably be me."

Yoriko snorted. "Of course..." Her gaze softened when she met Touka's. There was always a gentleness in the soft lines of her face, in the brown of her eyes, and the way she spoke.

Touka could melt with only a single word from that mouth.

"So... what's the present?" she asked, coughing awkwardly as she tried to hide the blush on her face.

Yoriko shrugged and winked. "It's a surprise."

The ghoul quirked an eyebrow.

11:52.

"Oh?"

Yoriko nodded and yawned. "Geez. I'm not sure I'm gonna make it."

Touka didn't reply, instead placing another card down on the table. Yoriko set another after hers.

Seven minutes until Touka got to kiss Yoriko. Seven painfully slow minutes until the new year started, and she got to start it with the most wonderful person in the world. Touka was truly blessed.

Honestly, Touka was slightly nervous. It seemed almost impossible, but a whole year had passed since the Anteiku raid.

A whole year, and starting the new year was going to make that a reality. A harsh, painful reality.

But she moved on, or so she thought she did. Touka swallowed and looked to Yoriko again. At least she had no better person to support her, someone she loved and cared for. Someone who wouldn't leave, and had proven that time and time again.

Sensing the change in mood, Yoriko set the cards in her hands face-down on the table. She leaned forward to rest her hand on Touka's clenched fist that sat on the table, rubbing her thumb softly against her knuckles.

Touka gave her a small smile, finally letting her hand relax.

"I know... it's been a rough year for you," she said softly, almost inaudible without Touka's sensitive hearing. Yoriko's eyes glimmered with some unnamed emotion as she continued, "But it's okay now."

Touka exhaled through her nose, forcing her shoulders to slacken. She didn't know when she tensed up.

"Thanks, Yoriko," she replied in a half-whisper.

The human smiled softly. "It's 11:59... one more minute. I'll get the countdown up."

Touka felt a pang of guilt as Yoriko brought up the clock on her phone, the seconds ticking down one by one. This was supposed to be fun, lighthearted, but Touka just had to go and ruin it.

"It's okay, Touka," Yoriko said as if she could read her mind. Touka was thankful for that, the brunette did that a lot lately.

Touka nodded and stared at the time, almost startling when she realized there was only twenty seconds left.

"Oh! Nineteen... eighteen... seventeen..." Yoriko perked up, beaming as she glanced back to Touka. "sixteen... fifteen..." she raised her eyebrows suggestively, smile morphing into a smirk.

Touka joined her countdown as she returned the raised eyebrows, "Thirteen... eleven... ten..."

Touka's mouth went dry when Yoriko's eyes were trained on her, looking like Touka was her whole world. And she loved it. She was vaguely aware of the whispered "nine..." as the human hesitantly leaned in.

Touka could feel her heart begin to race as her eyes trailed down to Yoriko's lips. "Eight..."

She had done this a thousand times before, and every time, she still got that rush, those butterflies that fluttered in her stomach.

"Seven..."

The distance between them was closing, and Touka had since fallen silent in transfixion.

"Six..."

Touka could feel Yoriko's breath gently ghost against her cheek. Touka let out a small breath of her own.

"Five..."

Yoriko was so close Touka could see the little individual specs of color in her eyes. In those lovely, kind eyes.

"Four..."

Touka watched her eyes flutter shut, her own following. Yoriko stopped counting at some point, but it was still a painstakingly slow movement. Touka could smell the chocolate on her breath.

_Three..._

Yoriko. A new year, with the love of her life.

_Two..._

Their lips brushed together, faltering and lingering.

_One..._

The distance closed, and Touka felt a set of lips press against her own. Touka's breath hitched, the rush returned, thrumming through her pleasantly.

A new year, and a new acceptance.

Those she had lost were gone, and they would've wanted Touka to move on too. So that was what she did, in that moment.

Because it was okay now.

Yoriko slowly drew back just enough to whisper, "Happy new year."

Touka smiled and opened her eyes to meet Yoriko's. The first sight of her new year.

"Happy new year."

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
